


Jungle Love

by BlessedMasochist



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen, Other, Plant sex, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:59:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3127046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlessedMasochist/pseuds/BlessedMasochist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alan loves to explore the forests that surround the Dispatch to find new plant life.<br/> Unfortunately for him, nature decides to get a bit too friendly.</p><p>Dubcon, Plant Sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jungle Love

Once or twice a month, Alan would take a weekend off to go exploring. Not exploring armed with a machete and a gun, mind you, but the scholarly sort of exploring with a tent and a sketchbook. He enjoyed spending his quiet time alone amongst the plants, drawing the new blossoms and vines he discovered.

This particular weekend was a rainy one, drizzling on and off as the day progressed. Alan didn’t mind, a bit of rain was good for the plants, and they always seemed brighter when it did rain.Careful to set up markers as he always did, the young man decided to venture deeper into the forest. It was rather peaceful being so far from civilization, and he hummed softly, keeping a sharp eye out for anything interesting.

About twenty minutes into his hike he spotted an odd looking growth at the base of a large tree. It resembled a cocoon, and yet it was far too massive to belong to any normal insect. Upon closer inspection he noted that a few small vines were anchoring it to the exposed roots of the tree. He approached it cautiously, knowing full well that plants of the shinigami realm had the potential to be dangerous. It remained motionless as he approached, and he risked a gentle nudge. “Eugh…” he murmured. The surface was rather slimy. Alan exhaled a curious breath as the pod seemed to pulsate beneath his fingertips. Was this thing… alive.

"What are you…?" he murmured, pulling his hand away and wiping it on the cuff of his trousers. He sat a reasonable distance from the strange new plant and pulled out his sketchbook, intent on documenting the interesting new find. It continued to wriggle as he sketched. "Stop it you…" he mumbled, intrigued as he drew. After a moment he put his book back in his bag and set it aside, moving closer to inspect it again. He was reluctant to touch its slimy exterior again, but did so out of curiousity. It was an odd sort of slimy, neither sticky nor runny, and he rubbed it between two fingers as he inspected it. "Huh…" He scraped a hefty amount off and into a bottle, intending to inspect it further later. He scarcely had the time to put the bottle in his back when something happened.

The cuccoon slid open with a moist noise, revealing a wet mass of writhing vines. “What on earth…?” Alan mused, creeping closer. Was  
this plant capable of movement? His curiosity outweighed his caution and he grasped a hefty stick to poke at the green mess. A wrong move on  
his part, apparently. He found himself suddenly pulled forward, falling headlong into the pile of vines with a yelp. “Eugh!” His attempts to right himself were impeded as the vines crept around him, winding about his limbs. “Oh fantastic!” he yelled into the empty forest. “I’m going to be crushed to death by a bloody plant!”

The vines crept around his legs dispite his writhing attempts to free himself, and he gasped as a stray vine slid up against his crotch. He  
jerked himself forward in an attempt to free his upper torso, and only succeeded in tearing his jacket straight up the back. “Brilliant.” he  
huffed, trying not to panic as the fabric was pulled away entirely,  
vanishing into the mass of wet vines. His remaining clothes were saturated with the slick liquid and clung to his skin tightly. He couldn’t believe he’d gotten himself into such a mess. He noted the ends of the vines- rounded with small holes. He supposed the slime was coming from those indentations.

"Please let me go, big slimy plant." he groaned, struggling again. He was loosing energy, and went limp with a huff. It was then that he noted the vines were not constricting, but… craddling? They wound about him, but did not tighten. "What on earth are you doing…?" He mumbled, taking a moment to catch his breath. As if in answer, he suddenly found his trousers being tugged down his hips. "Are you undressing me?!" he yelped, unable to keep the vines from yanking his pants entirely off, baring his lower half to the moist forest air. "Oh gods I’ve discovered a molesting plant…" he mumbled, feeling equal parts humiliated and frightened. He struggled again as his top was pulled off, leaving him in nothing but his bolo and shoes.

The slime coated his skin thickly as the vines continued to wrap about him, eliciting an uncomfortable gasp. “Oh please don’t…” he groaned as a slick vine found it’s way between his legs, poking about as if to examine his anatomy. “And if you must please promise you aren’t poison.” he added, face flushed as another vine prodded his flaccid length. He wished he’d kept his mouth shut. A thick vine found his mouth and pressed inside. He was somewhat relieved to find that the slime had a sweet taste, but managed to free a hand long enough to pull the vine out and cough. He held his breath, keeping his mouth firmly shut as he counted the seconds. When three minutes passed he allowed himself to relax, certain it wasn’t poisonous. His relaxation was interrupted as the vines around his thighs shifted them apart.

"Damn it all…" He cursed, squirming as a small vine prodded his entrance. "You plan on using me as a host don’t you? You’re going to infect me with spores and I’m going to turn into a mushroom or something…" he mumbled, gasping as it breached the first ring of muscle. He cursed sharply as it wriggled inside. It wasn’t an unpleasant sensation to say the least, in fact it felt rather nice, but he was too busy worrying that he was going to be killed to properly enjoy it, even as it withdrew.

"Now what…" he mumbled, arching his back as a vine slid across his chest. "Nngh…" A larger vine found it’s way to his entrance, this one the size of an average phallus. "Are you sizing me up?" he protested, unable to withhold a soft moan as it rubbed wetly against the puckered skin before sliding inside. This vine filled him quite nicely, and he cursed his self control as his cock hardened. Seeming to sense this, a vine wound it’s way around it, squeezing gently. "A-Ah…"

Alan was rather horrified with himself. “Ha…ahh…” he moaned, arching his back. His open mouth was filled once more, and this time he allowed the vine to remain in his mouth, even going so far as to suckle it, finding the sweet nectar to be rather tempting. His body rocked gently as the vine in his arse began to thrust. After a moment of this Alan gave in entirely, closing his eyes and focusing on the sensation of being so utterly stimulated. His slime-soaked skin allowed the remaining vines to writhe against him, cradling him as he was fucked.

It didn’t take long for Alan to come, and when he did he saw stars, gasping for breath around the tendril in his mouth. He had hoped they would stop when he’d reached his climax, but they continued on, eliciting an exhausted moan from the young man. “Please stop…” he groaned, licking the sticky liquid from his lips, head lolling back limply. His request was answered, but not in the manner he had hoped. The vine finally stilled, then began to expand. “Oh God it’s going to tear me apart-!” he gasped, writhing as the vine grew thicker and thicker. Then in an instant, it expelled a large quantity the slimy substance inside of him.

"A-AH!" It filled him, to the point of discomfort, and the vines slowly retracted, leaving him a naked sticky mess on the forest floor. Grateful to be alive, the young man lay there breathlessly before gathering up his bag. He didn’t bother trying to retrieve his torn jacket, but managed to get his trousers on, though they were sodden and sticky as he was. He ported home and took a very long shower, careful to scrub every inch of himself before getting out. Better safe than sorry, he thought, wincing slightly. His arse was very sore.

For the next few days Alan found himself sneezing constantly, and upon analysis he discovered that the slimy substance was a sort of liquid spore- His sneezing was spreading pollen. “Fantastic.” he mumbled, dabbing his nose with a hancherchief.

"Stupid bloody plants."


End file.
